This One Time at Space Camp...
"This One Time at Space Camp..." is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of Eureka. Synopsis Attacks in town may scuttle the Astraeus mission in the same week the final 20 will be named. Carter and Allison appeal the auditor's recommendation, but the proposed fix, a memory-reading gadget for the candidates' final interviews, may give them more details about each other than desired. Plot The scene opens with Zane and Jo waiting for messages for final interviews with Senator Wen. Zane gets the call to get to his final interview. She tells that they are trying to find the best of the best. Jack and Allison come in and Allison says that they are sending an auditor to look into their appeal. They go into Henry's lab and he says that they are testing if the “Astreaus” is going to be able to withstand a blast from a war head and they says that they have a test for it. Dr. Hughes says that is impressive. Jack and Allison are confused and Hughes says that he is their supervisor that they sent because the Department of Defense decided to promote him. Jack doesn't like it because it is a conflict of interest, but Hughes says that he is not biased. He says that they need to only think of times where they worked together well and Jack says that there are hundreds of times. Hughes says that is all they need. Hughes spills coffee on one of the mind reading devices and gets shocked by one. He says that he is fine. Hughes tells that he don't know if it is going to do any good because the last inspector had very good judgment. Back in the interview room, Wen asks Zane what inspires him. The scene flashbacks to Zane as a child at school and how his dad wasn't reliable and he learned to rely on himself. They show how he was taken by NASA from hacking and was expelled. Wen tells that Zane is a loner and not a team player. Zane tells that he is done jumping through hoops and leaves. Meanwhile, Allison and Jack joke when suddenly they hear an alarm. Henry says that it is an engine test and it is not responding to shut down. Allison says that the thrusts are going to cut a hole through Global Dynamics if they can't stop it. Henry says that he has a plan to overwhelm the field and sees that it is working. Fargo and Holly jog and Fargo is stressed. Parish comes up to them and says that he is going to go down. Fargo tells that he has a plan to calm down. They get back to Holly's and they have clothes on the floor, but they are playing Dungeons and Dragons together. Fargo gets a call for his interview and he says that he is scared. Holly gives him the dice for luck. Back at Global Dynamics, Jack asks what could have happened to make the engines do what they did and they see that there is something lodged inside of the engine. Jack thinks that someone cut from the program is trying to ruin the mission. They go to Dr. Ward, the owner of the thing that was found. He says that anyone could have grabbed it because there is no security for his area. Jo asks if he has any more ideas. Jo suggests that it could have been shot out of something. Jack sees a trail cornels and he is having deja vu. Meanwhile, Fargo has his interview and they flashback to when Fargo was a young boy and he is at Galaxy Camp. A young kid goes up to Fargo and makes fun of him. Fargo comes up later to his team and says that he has an idea. They watch the team that made fun of Fargo's team and they do a good job. Fargo's team goes up and it doesn't work until finally it works, but burns it too much. Young Fargo sits down and Dr. Ray Darlton comes up and says that he will go places. Fargo says that he is going to try his hardest. Senator Wen asks about the rival team that beat Fargo. She gets her answer when Parrish comes in bragging about how his team was the rival team that beat Fargo's team. Wen smiles and says that they will be in touch. Holly is next and in the hall, Parrish tries to give Holly pointers and invites her over to relieve some nerves. She tells him that Fargo already did that and Fargo shows the dice and says that Holly slew him. Parrish is upset. A security guard is standing when suddenly he is shocked by someone. Jo comes up to Jack and tells him that she found the weapon. It is a bow and the notches match up. They find the soldier in the elevator. Jo gets a call for her meeting. In the interview room, Holly is rambling on about all of her conquests. Senator Wen says that they have heard enough. Jack talks to the soldier and says that he did all he could. Henry comes in and says that everything is happening like it has happened before and wonders why the person who is doing this would need a guard uniform. They realize they need to get access to get to someone. Meanwhile, Allison gets a visit from Hughes who is acting out Jack's memory from when they were in 1947. Jack realizes that Hughes is responsible. Back in Allison's office, Hughes says that there isn't time and that they have to go. However, he then flashes through more of Jack's memories and says that Allison is Beverly Barlow. He shocks her and says that he can't believe what happened and says that he will kill who is responsible. Jack and Henry find Allison and tell that Hughes is running through the memories from the transmitter that shocked him. Jack gets a call from Vincent. Hughes is over at the jukebox trying to take it apart so that it doesn't tell them all what to do. Hughes is in Jack's uniform and is living throughout his memories. Jack takes him and locks him in the cell. Henry comes over and says that they can fix him and says that he will get amnesia. However, Hughes gets out and takes Jack's Jeep. Jack says that he keeps a hide-a-key in the jail in case he locks himself in. Meanwhile, Jo is in her interview and Senator Wen asks what she has to bring. Jo says that she likes a good challenge. She tells about her childhood and how she went on a zip line by herself and gets caught and falls and breaks her arm. Her dad comes out and takes her to the hospital. He says that she doesn't have to prove anything and says that he is proud of her. She tells that she matched everything that her brothers did and she never backed away from the challenge. Senator Wen tells that going to Titan is going to be better than her brothers. Jack and Henry chase after Hughes and try to tell that Allison is fine. He doesn't listen and goes to the cliff where Jack went through a mirage. Jack manages to speed up and block Hughes’ path. He gets out of the car and cries. They take him to the infirmary and fix his memories. Jack says that he is hungry and invites Allison. However, she gets a message telling her that they have made up the list. Jack goes into Café Diem and tells Jo that she didn't make it. She asks if Zane did and Jack says that he did. She tells that she knew that she didn't make it because she withdrew her name. Zane overhears it and says that Jo worked really hard for it. She says that it isn't her dream to go. She says that Zane got into the program. Everyone's cells go off and Fargo and Holly are going to Titan and Parrish is not. He comes up to them and says that Holly deserved it, but not Fargo. Hughes says that his appeal process and says that he doesn't need to look at the recordings and says that they are perfect together. Jack says that he has something to celebrate now. The episode ends. Memorable Quotes :Dr. Hughes: (beginning his reevaluation of Jack and Allison's relationship using the BioCortex Recorder) So, you two claim to work well together, despite your personal relationship. :Carter: But we DO work well together, I mean we can think of hundreds of (cuts off as images start filing the screen) :Dr. Hughes: Excellent! I think we have what we need! :Allison: (surprised) Oh! :Carter: That's it? :Dr. Hughes: Well what were you expecting, The Spanish Inquisition? :Carter: Well...no one EXPECTS The Spanish Inquisition. ---- :Fargo: (running with Holly) Maybe we should do some more practice questions. I mean, you can never be too prepared. :Holly: No, Doug, we went on this run to take our minds off the interviews! :(Parish rides up on his reclining bike) :Parish: An excellent idea. Best not to focus on the many, MANY ways that you could choke. (begins to ride off) Well, may the best man, blah, blah, blah... :Fargo: Oh, (exhales) now I'm really stressed. And kinda homicidal. Notes ru:В тот день в космическом лагере 4.18